


you should see me in a crown

by nikkiRA



Series: Dimilix NSFW Bingo [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Felix has a bit of a king kink if that makes sense, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: “There’s one more person you need to see,” Felix says, and Dimitri can feel a stone of disappointment settle into his stomach.“Who is it?” He asks, trying not to sound quite too put out, wondering why Felix had sent the guards away.Felix walks up the steps to the throne and then kneels at Dimitri’s feet. “Me,” he says, and Dimitri’s mouth goes dry.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix NSFW Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888681
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for the dimilix nsfw bingo!! this is for throne and for oral fixation

As court wraps up for the day, Dimitri slumps in a way rather unbecoming for a king and sighs. His back hurts from sitting on the throne all day, and his neck hurts from the obscene crown on his head, and he’s tired and hungry and would do any number of things for a hot bath. He is just about to stand when the door to the throne room opens and Felix enters. He says something to the guards at the doors, who nod, and Dimitri watches them all filter out until he and Felix are the only ones in the room. 

“There’s one more person you need to see,” Felix says, and Dimitri can feel a stone of disappointment settle into his stomach. 

“Who is it?” He asks, trying not to sound quite too put out, wondering why Felix had sent the guards away. 

Felix walks up the steps to the throne and then kneels at Dimitri’s feet. “Me,” he says, and Dimitri’s mouth goes dry. 

“Here?” He asks, a little hoarsely. Felix leans forward and starts working on getting underneath all of Dimitri’s incredibly stuffy layers, and Dimitri casts a nervous look towards the door. 

“No one will bother us,” Felix says. “I dismissed the guards.”

“Felix,” he says, as Felix finally gets a hand on Dimitri’s cock. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable --”

Felix looks up at him. He’s grown his hair out again, and it’s pulled up high on his head. His eyes are bright, and there’s a smirk on his face that makes Dimitri’s stomach do flips. “I’m here to serve my king,” he says, and then he leans forward and takes Dimitri’s cock halfway down his throat. 

Dimitri bites down hard on his hand to stop from crying out. Even if Felix had dismissed the guards, he doesn’t want to take his chances. 

Dimitri thunks his head back, a hand coming up to grab a hold of Felix’s ponytail, wrapping it around his fist as Felix pulls back. He licks up the underside of Dimitri’s cock before sealing his lips over the head, small teasing licks, the rest of Dimitri’s cock going untouched. Dimitri sighs happily; the muscle pain, the exhaustion from a long day, the fear that they might be interrupted is falling away with each swipe of Felix’s tongue. Felix hadn’t started out particularly good at this; neither of them had, of course, and sometimes Dimitri remembers the awkward, stilted fumbling they had done at the beginning and flushes in embarrassment. But Felix hated not being good at something, and he had put a lot of effort into improving, not that Dimitri minded. Felix took great pride in how easily he was able to reduce Dimitri to a stuttering, incomprehensible mess, and now he’s able to take almost all of Dimitri in his mouth, eyes looking up, mouth stretched obscenely around Dimitri’s girth, and it’s the hottest thing Dimitri has ever seen. 

He keeps his grip on Felix’s hair loose. Felix usually liked it when Dimitri was rough, when he held his hair and used his mouth, shoving himself in deep and coming deep down Felix’s throat, but Felix seems to have some kind of plan today, so Dimitri keeps his hold loose and just goes along for the ride. 

Felix takes Dimitri deep, mouth warm and inviting, drool spilling from his stretched out lips as his nose nearly touches Dimitri’s pubic bone. Dimitri resists the urge to jerk his hips, wanting to let Felix take control, even as the slow pace continues to get Dimitri more riled up without going far enough to push him over, and he can’t stop the whine that breaks from his throat. 

“Felix,” he says breathlessly, as Felix pulls off his cock, lapping at the head and using his hand to spread the spit and pre-cum over Dimitri’s now  _ painfully  _ hard erection. “Sweetheart… please, I --”

“You have no patience,” Felix says, the rebuke in his words undercut by the fact that he stands up and leans forward to finally kiss Dimitri. Dimitri opens his mouth immediately and Felix matches him in a kiss that has no hint of skill; it’s less of a kiss and more the two of them trying to get as close as possible, mouths open desperately and tongues shoving forward, messy and sloppy and wet in a way that would have been completely uncomfortable and gross if it was anybody except Felix. Dimitri doesn’t want to kiss him, he wants to  _ consume  _ him, every part of Felix meshing with every part of him. One body, one mind. He tries to tug Felix into his lap but Felix pulls back, instead, rolling his eyes at the pitiful whine Dimitri gives as he stands up straight and, in one quick motion, tugs off his pants. 

Dimitri almost  _ growls,  _ which would be embarrassing if he had any presence of mind left to even notice. All he can focus on is Felix, in front of him, half naked and beautiful, and he sits forward to try and grab him again when a single coherent thought flashes through his head, and he slumps back. 

“I don’t have any oil,” he says, because he hadn’t very well thought Felix would corner him in the throne room like this. But Felix doesn’t respond to this, just strips off his shirt which is  _ completely  _ unfair, and Dimitri’s eye roves over his impressive body hungrily. Felix clamors back into Dimitri’s lap, completely naked, and grabs one of Dimitri’s hand, pushing it down his body to where --

Dimitri swears rather colourfully as he pushes a finger into Felix’s hole, already wet and open and loose for him. “Is this where you disappeared to,” he says, voice low, pushing another finger inside of him. Felix leans forward and nips at Dimitri’s jaw, lining himself up with Dimitri’s cock. 

“You look really good on your throne,” Felix says breathlessly, and the thought of Felix watching him, of wanting Dimitri so much that he disappeared to finger himself open, to get himself ready -- Dimitri grabs him by the hair again and pulls him into a bruising kiss. 

“Are you sure you don’t want --” Dimitri starts, but Felix completely cuts him off by sinking down so the head of Dimitri’s cock pushes inside him. Dimitri’s hands go to his hips, holding him as Felix continues to lower himself, taking more and more of Dimitri’s cock until he’s seated completely in his lap, eyes closed and mouth open, and Dimitri can’t resist the urge to push his fingers into Felix’s mouth. That, finally, drags the first moan out of Felix, not that Dimitri is surprised; Felix liked having things in his mouth, and Dimitri, needless to say, was always happy to oblige. 

Felix, eyes still closed, lifts his hips until only the tip of Dimitri’s cock is inside him, and he hangs there like that for an excruciating moment before sinking down again. He does this a few more times, the cold air of the throne room hitting Dimitri’s cock and making him squirm, but nothing he says or does will make Felix speed up. The pressure inside of Dimitri is building and building, and every instinct is telling him to grab hold of Felix’s hips and fuck him the way he wants, but he loves Felix like this too much, bossy and in control, keeping Dimitri exactly where he wants him. Felix, seated on him, seated on his throne. 

Felix moans around the fingers in his mouth again, hips starting to pick up speed, and Dimitri has an idea that has him jerking his hips up, hand pressing bruises into Felix’s hip. 

"Felix," he says, taking his fingers out of his mouth and trying to surreptitiously wipe his hand on his shirt. "Felix, can I --" 

Felix nods before he can even finish the question. Dimitri doesn't know if Felix knows what he wants or if he just trusts him; either way it makes warmth bloom in his chest, and he kisses Felix again, a little more gently this time, before he lifts him completely off his lap. Felix sputters at this, never a big fan of being thrown around like a sack of potatoes, but it's the easiest way to get him where Dimitri wants him, placing him down on the throne, hips pulled forward so his ass is hanging off the edge as Dimitri pushes his legs apart. He's a goddamn vision like this, open and waiting, cheeks flushed and breath ragged, hole clenching on air, beautiful and perfect and all Dimitri’s. Love blooms in his chest, a whole meadow of it. 

Dimitri takes the crown off of his head and puts it on Felix. 

It's too big, tilting to the side and catching on Felix’s ear. Felix's eyes widen. 

"Dimitri," he says, an objection in his voice as he reaches up, but Dimitri grabs both of his wrists in one hand and holds on. 

"I want you to wear it," he says, voice low, a little husky. "I want you to wear it while I fuck you on my throne." Felix looks at him with pupils blown wide and nods, and Dimitri pushes his legs closer to his chest and slides back inside of him again. 

This angle gives him more control, and he's too wound up to take it slow. He fucks into Felix hard, his ass a perfect vise around Dimitri’s cock, and the crown shifts even more. He looks good in it, even if it's too big, and not for the first time Dimitri thinks about the future set out for him and wonders why he can't just have Felix at his side, instead. 

"I love you," he says. His fingers are leaving bruises on Felix's pale skin, and the sound of skin on skin seems incredibly loud, but Dimitri wouldn't stop for anything right now. Felix whines in response, eyes glazed over, muttering what Dimitri thinks is his name over and over, and Dimitri finally reaches down and touches Felix's cock for the first time. 

Felix comes incredibly quickly like that, coming across his stomach and chest as his ass tightens around Dimitri. He looks so fucking beautiful when he comes; Dimitri takes one last look at him, flushed and covered in cum, with Dimitri’s crown on his head, and he finally breaks over the edge. He angles Felix’s hips even more as he comes inside him, chanting his name. 

Felix doesn’t give much time to recover before he drops his legs and shoves at Dimitri to back up. “How do you wear this fucking thing?”

“You look good in it,” he says, pressing a kiss to Felix’s forehead. Felix scowls and reaches up to take it off, but Dimitri grabs his wrists and stops him. 

“What are you doing?” Felix asks, somehow managing to sound both completely sated and annoyed. Dimitri stands back. 

“I want to look,” he says. Felix’s eyes widen in surprise and then he looks away, cheeks flaring in embarrassment, but he doesn’t move to cover himself. Dimitri takes his fill; Felix, crown on his head as he leaks cum on Dimitri’s throne. 

“Alright,” Felix finally says. “Take this stupid thing off.”

Dimitri takes the crown off his head and slips it back on his own, just for lack of reasonable places to put it. “Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” he says. Felix glares, but then he smiles and rolls his eyes. 

“I love you too, idiot. Now stop standing there with your mouth open and get me something to clean up with.”

It was apparent neither of them had thought this far; they both stare at each other, as if expecting one of them to magically produce a towel, and when neither of them do, Dimitri just sighs and removes his cape, unsure how he was supposed to face the launderers now. 

He looks at Felix once again and decides it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @felixfraldaddy


End file.
